Trial of the Century: Clive's Revenge
by dragonserpent18
Summary: Now that Wonka is dead, London belongs to Clive Dove. With the courts and a supervillain on his side, it seems hopeless to defy him. But maybe a strike force stands a chance against him!
1. Chaos Ensues

**Author's Note: I don't own any characters. This story is a continuation of Willy Wonka and the Trial of the Century. If you haven't read it, it is recommended that you read that story first, otherwise you might get lost. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 1: Chaos Ensues**

In the wake of Wonka's murder, pandemonium had erupted all over London. Everything was going according to Clive's plan, as his partner-in-crime Violet Beauregarde, was on the front lines. It was time for her next attack. She had on her new outfit, with her black jeans and black short-sleeve t-shirt with a blue skull design. She flicked her blue hair and adjusted her eyepatch. She put on her spike-bracelets and placed the blue bandana that was on her neck over her mouth. The last touch was grabbing her duffle bag and placing an emblem on her shirt that had the letters, " **MM** " on it. She was instructed to attack the financial district.

After being driven to the financial district, she had walked to a nearby bank. She took out a lighter and a small lotion bottle with a fuse in it. She lit it and dropped it at the doors. While she waited for the explosion, she pulled a candle and became ready to light it. The explosion triggered, which shattered the windows and doors. She lit the candle and threw it in the hole. The candle started emitting a thick smoke, leaving people unable to see. Violet slowly walked in and stood in the way of the doors. She then laughed, saying, "Hello, financial people! Do you know who I am? I am the one who has been causing fear, the one scaring the daylight out of you! I also decided being an ordinary attacker is not who I am. No, I have developed a better persona to suit my needs! I am a supervillianess! And a supervillianess must have a new, terrifying name! So, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you your new enemy, **Malicious Minerva!** "

With her proclamation, she then pulled three high-tech explosives out of the bag and threw them at the people. They beeped quickly, and then exploded, knocking people into walls and severely injuring them. The guards then pulled guns out and started shooting her, but they seemed to have no effect and bounced off. She grabbed a glove and put it on her right hand. She clenched her fist and two blades came out the ends. She then suddenly rushed at inhuman speed toward one of the guards and then stabbed him quickly. She rushed at the other and slashed the other guard's chest. She then broke through the teller window and hacked into the vault. She walked in and stuffed her bag with as much money as she could. As she was walking out of the bank, she heard police sirens and saw the cars approaching. She put on two new gloves and they both glowed a dark purple color. The policeman got out of their cars, pointed their guns, but were shocked to see the blue hair. The captain immediately recognized her, "Ms. Beauregarde? Put your hands in the air and don't move!" Violet raised her hands and said, "Actually, I'd prefer it if you called me by my supervillain name, Malicious Minerva. I am here to cause fear, and that's what I'm going to do!" She punched the ground, and the gloves started to emit powerful dark energy waves. The waves knocked back the officers and blew up their cars. Violet laughed as she got into her getaway car and disappeared.

 **Hope you enjoyed the new story! This story will have more action for certain! By the way, what do you guys think of Violet's new supervillain identity? Stayed tuned for the next chapter, and have a great day!**


	2. The Strike Force

**Response Time: To Turrislucidus, I don't really know about that. I may consider it. To VerucaBeyotch, I knew you'd like it. I did it because it basically translates to "evil mind." Sonny April, I'm glad you asked, because that day is today. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 2: The Strike Force**

Layton stood in Wonka's office, lamenting the anguish he sees before him. Charlie walked in and said, "She's lost her mind, you know." Layton sighed and said, "I know. I just wish we could do something about it. Its been a month since the trial, and chaos has erupted thanks to an unknown evil man. On top of that, everytime I try to investigate, Violet the chaosbringer comes after me. She has caused loads of damage all over the place, she's hurt countless people, and she has been using deadly technology to send the city ablaze." Charlie seemed hopeful, however. "We will bring her back to her senses," he replied. "In fact, I brought in help." Charlie opened the door and Veruca, Mike, and Augustus entered in. But Layton grew angry, "This is not your fight, Charlie! Violet murdered Wonka in cold blood! She is a psychopath bent on revenge and anger, and she won't stop until she destroys London!" But Mike yelled back, "We don't have a choice! Besides, Charlie put his new found influence to good use. Thankfully, there is a weapons manufacturer overseas." Layton gruffly spoke, "You didn't." Mike interrupted, saying, "Relax. We acquired non-lethal weaponry. Violet doesn't want to kill us. She just wants us to leave. But we refuse to let her keep hurting people. We will end this, with or without you." Augustus and Veruca adamantly nodded their heads. Layton sighed and said, "Very well. I guess I have no choice but to allow this. Let's see your weaponry."

Heading into a training room, Charlie and the other guided Layton to their arsenal. Charlie went to Augustus' suit first. "This suit allows Augustus to absorb multiple forms of energy and redirect it back. Observe." Augustus put on his suit, a silver armor with reflective gloss. It made him resemble a medieval knight. Charlie fired a taser at Augustus, and the electrical energy was absorbed into the suit. Augustus then fired electrical discharges at targets on the wall. Charlie moved to Veruca's outfit, which was gold plated armor with a pair of dollar sign glasses. Next to it were sound gauntlets and a golden revolver. Veruca grabbed the revolver and fired explosive coin bullets. Layton was astounded, "Of course! You're not aiming to shoot her! The bullets create knockback in the hopes of knocking her unconscious. Fascinating." Next, Charlie moved to Mike's outfit, which was a black and green armor that look very futuristic. Next to the suit were goggles. Charlie explained, "This suit is designed to be able to counteract Violet's incredible speed. It can cross dimensions, track at an extremely fast speed, and it can even slow the flow of time around him." Layton continued to be impressed, and Charlie finally moved to his own outfit, which appeared to be a magician's costume. "The hat and wand are extremely high-tech. They are capable of mimicking quantum-energy to produce a pseudo-magical effect." Layton then said, "I see you have a good plan. Wonka would be proud of you, Charlie. I know you will do the right thing. I will be at the radios in order to communicate. In the meantime, distract Violet so I can find out who her employer is."

Unfortunately, finding and defeating Violet will not be an easy task. For Violet is already about to deliver her next attack. She is out in Hyde Park, holding a backpack filled with deadly fireworks and an easy-light flare. She waited for a crowd to come in...

 **I hope the chapter is to everyone's liking! I'm glad to see people are liking Violet's evil identity. I hope you enjoy, and have a great day!**


	3. Battle of Hyde Park

**Response Time: To Sonny April, I did have that thought, and it seems like an interesting idea. To VerucaBeyotch, I did like the idea of a high-tech suit for Mike. I think it suits him well(Pun intended). On with the story!**

 **Chapter 3: Battle of Hyde Park**

Inside the park, a crowd had finally drawn, and Violet was ready to work her magic. She shapeshifted into her mother and walked into the middle of the crowd. She placed the backpack of fireworks on the ground, lit the flare and dropped it into the backpack. It immediately caught fire and fireworks were flying in random directions, scaring everyone off. Violet laughed as everyone scurried, screaming for their lives. But she wasn't alone, for a voice came from behind, "A bit amateur, isn't it Violet?" Violet retorted, "I prefer my new name, Malic-" She had suddenly turned around and realized who was behind her. "Charlie? Mike, too?" "That isn't all," replied Veruca, who snuck up behind Violet along with Augustus. "Not you two, as well! I-I don't want-t to fight you. Just please go away! It'll be much better if you do." Charlie replied, "You know we can't do that." Violet angrily glared and said, "Fine. Then I'll just have to settle for knocking you out and leaving."

Violet did several backflips and pulled out a Roman Candle. She lit it and fired several shots at Veruca and Augustus. Augustus pushed Veruca out of the way and absorbed all of the shots. Violet glared in frustration, but her eyes widened with terror as Augustus fired back with explosive bursts. Violet was violently knocked back into a tree. She then smiled and said, "Impressive. But let's see if you can absorb this!" She rushed at Augustus with super speed, but Mike came in with the upper hand. He slowed down time and effortlessly blocked all of her incredibly fast punches. He then grabbed both arms, and two lightning rods came out of the back of his suit. They shocked Violet, and she cried out in pain. The force knocked her into the air, and she fell to the ground face first. She felt her nose and saw she was heavily bleeding. She took out a stun grenade and threw it at the group, but Charlie took off his top hat, pulled out his high-tech wand, and summoned a vacuum tornado to suck up the explosion. He pointed his hat toward Violet, aiming another tornado at her, but it just seemed to make her angry. She caused the tornado to dissipate, pulled out her shockwave gloves, and punched the ground. The dark shockwaves directly hit Charlie and he was out cold. Violet had turned the tables in her favor.

Violet rushed toward Mike, but instead of attacking him, she slid under him. She turned around and kicked him, knocking him forward. She then tooked the opportunity to attack Augustus. She punched Augustus rapidly, realizing Augustus could not absorb physical strikes. She grabbed him by the helmet, and threw him into a tree, knocking him out. She walked to him and whispered, "That was for almost telling them I had a crush on Charlie." She then heard something quickly approaching, but she saw nothing. A portal opened behind her, Mike knocked her into the air with a swift uppercut. Veruca went directly under Violet, and fired a laser beam with her sunshades. Veruca then backed up, and when Violet was at eye-level, Veruca fired several coin-bullets with her revolver. The force knocked Violet into another tree, seemingly knocking her out.

Mike and Veruca slowly approached Violet's still body, carefully trying not to awake her. Mike then asked Veruca, "Do you hear a beeping sound?" Violet immediately opened her eyes and smiled, pulling out an ice capsule. The capsule exploded, freezing Violet, Veruca and Mike. Violet broke through the ice and fell forward. She picked herself back up, and limped away.

 **I hope you liked this chapter! I know they lost, but things will pick up for them. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and have a great day!**


	4. A Swift Victory

**Response Time: To VerucaBeyotch, thanks for the compliment!**

 **Chapter 4: A Swift Victory**

Violet was attempting to get back, and she was too weak to shapeshift. The police quickly caught up to her, but she still had energy to fight back. She quickly knocked them all away with a hard shockwave. Violet put her hands on the ground and used a shockwave to launch her into the air. But as she was passing through a forest, a laser beam suddenly made her lose her balance. She fell to the ground hard, getting up to see Veruca. "How's it going, my friend?" Violet was ready to attack but Mike appeared and hit Violet with a sneak attack. Charlie came in, pulled out his wand and trapped Violet in a bubble. "Please, Violet! Just stop this, and come back to us! We just want you back!" Violet angrily slammed on the bubble yelling, "You can't have me back! I don't have anything to gain anymore. The only thing I can do is survive. If I lose, I lose everything! I had no home, no family, I had nothing! But then a young man hired me to do all that I have done. I refuse to let anything get in my way!" Violet burst out of the bubble and stood up. "Now, I will go back to doing what I have to do. So I will ask you one last time: Please leave."

Violet pulled out a blue glove and started to fire lightning bolts out of her hands. Charlie got in front of the others, pointed his wand, and a green energy shield blocked the lightning. "Where is Augustus?" Charlie asked. "We really need him for the plan to work." Augustus appeared behind him and said, "You rang?" Charlie nodded, and signaled Mike. Violet then put away the glove and took out a staff. She ran towards Charlie and he was holding her off as best as he could. Mike raised the lightning rods in his suit and hit Augustus with powerful electricity. Charlie yelled, "Now!" as he backed away. Augustus fired a gigantic blast of lightning and electrocuted Violet with extreme intensity. Violet fell to the ground, as they approached her. However, Violet got up, lifting up the staff, weakly saying, "I won't lose...I refuse to lose... I can't...lose...everything..." Violet had finally fallen unconscious.

When Violet woke up, she was inside a cage, had cuffs around her hands and legs, and the cuffs were chained to a wall. Outside the cell, Charlie and the others were standing in front of her. She realized she was in Wonka's factory. She violently shook the cuffs, but it was to no avail. She also noticed her bag was missing. Mike held it up and said, "I take it you're looking for this?" Charlie looked at her with a sad look, as Violet said, "Charlie, please..." But Charlie said to her, "You are going to tell us who is running this operation, since it's obvious your partner is behind this." Violet replied, "Charlie, you know I can't.." But his sadness turned to anger as he rebuked, "That's enough!" She quickly fell silent, and he turned back to sadness, as he said, "I didn't mean that. Violet, just tell us the truth. I promise we won't judge you. " Violet sighed and said, "Very well. I'll tell you the truth."

 **I hope you all liked the chapter. I must say, this story has been running so short with the chapters lately. Perhaps that's why viewership is down, but that's okay. I'm just glad there are people enjoying it, and that's good enough for me. So, as always, have a great day!**


	5. A Master Plan

**Response Time: To purplepancakes54, I didn't think I could bring out your inner sadist. I tend to bring out a hidden personality in people. Not always a good thing, mind you. To VerucaBeyotch, Yes, he is there. He just hasn't said anything yet. To Sonny April, that's perfectly fine that you didn't review. I am glad to see you liked the chapters. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 5: A Master Plan**

Violet then began the tragic story, "I lied to you all when I said my mother left a few weeks ago. She left the day I lost my hearing and sight on my left side. But then a young man visited me in the hospital. He had been paying the hospital bills to keep me there. He also paid for the cochlear implant surgery. Around that time, I passed out, because my legs were giving out. When I awoke from surgery, I found that they cut my legs off. The mystery man then fashioned robotic legs for me and gave me a place to live. Wonka had cost me everything. I was then given an offer to get my revenge and take over the city in one fell swoop. I couldn't refuse, and I was given everything I want. Once Wonka was out of the way, I was tasked with causing fear through several terrorist attacks all over London. Once I had made a clear path, a certain destroyer would be tasked with burning down London, and then rebuilding it from the ground up." Layton asked, "Who was this mystery man? It may be someone I know." Violet answered, "I'm very sure you do. He knew you from way back. His name is Clive Dove."

Layton was in shock. "What did you just say?" Charlie asked, "What does that name mean? Who is Clive?" Layton replied, "Clive is one of the most notorious villains I have gone up against. He is extremely intelligent, and very dangerous. He almost destroyed London with a Mobile Fortress. He's a skilled machinist, which explains all the high-tech gear Violet has. He wanted revenge against the city for the death of his parents." Violet said, "And he just might succeed, thanks to me." She didn't seem angry anymore, only sad. Charlie said to her, "You must not think that way. We want you back, so we offer you a chance to redeem yourself." Layton grabbed Charlie and said, "Are you insane? She's a dangerous criminal!" But Charlie smiled and said, "No. She's a human being whose made bad choices."

He looked at Violet, opened her cell, and unlocked her cuffs. "I'm giving you a chance to do good. Please take it." She walked out, but then she attacked, knocking them all back. Veruca tried to reach for her sound gauntlets, but Violet kicked them away. "I'm sorry. But I know that when this is over, I'll end up in a cell." Charlie pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at her, saying, "You know we won't do that to you. We won't let anything bad happen to you." Violet replied, "I can't take that risk. There are some bets that you really shouldn't take, no matter the payoff." Charlie then frowned and said, "Then I hope you forgive me for this." He then sent a surge of electricity at Violet, hurting her badly. As Violet was getting up, Charlie approached her, and had his wand shoot a greenish gas in her face. Her eyes rolled back as she passed out. Charlie looked at Mike and said, "Sleeping gas." Mike smiled and said, "Nice!" Charlie frowned and said, "I would have made sure she wouldn't go to jail." Layton put his hand on Charlie's shoulder and said, "Believe me, I know what it's like to lose someone you care for. I'll put her back in the cell and watch over her while you're gone. In the meantime, it is imperative that you track down Clive. Who knows who else he's recruited?" Charlie nodded, and he and the others suited up. They then went on their way to find Clive.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Sorry I released it so late. But, as always, have a great day!**


	6. A Barrier in the Way

**Response Time: To VerucaBeyotch, I can't tell you, because I'll end up spoiling it. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 6: A Barrier in the Way**

Hours went by and they had no luck. They had swept the entire city and found no trace of Clive's whereabouts. Mike grumbled, "We should've let Violet go free and track her." Layton spoke over the radio, "Clive would've expected a trap. He takes into account anything that can go wrong. I guarantee he had a fail-safe in case Violet got in a jam." "He does." Layton turned to see Violet was awake. "He had built a barrier system just in case I got captured. You can find him easily, but I can tell he has the barriers up. Otherwise, he would've sent someone to rescue me." Layton asked, "How do we find his lab?"

Violet answered, "Here's how the system works. You must use my radio in order to triangulate the location of his hideout. But the barriers kill anything that touch them. The barriers are wired to a power source, and they are guarded by a Guardian Android. Each one possesses an element of power. Destroy the androids, and you can destroy the power source. Destroy that, and a barrier is shut down. Shut them down, and you can break through his entrance. The radio is in my bag." Layton took the radio, decrypted the codes, and found the location. He contacted the others and gave them the location of the hideout, the barriers, and the information Violet gave him. "Thank you Violet," Layton replied. "But you put yourself at risk." Violet answered, "I've got nothing to lose. Only Clive and I can destroy the androids without any powers. They will stand a chance, but it won't be easy." Layton responded, "Then I can only have hope for their safety."

 **Sorry the chapter is so short and late, but I was terribly busy today! That's okay, because this chapter is a setup for the next chapters. In the meantime, stay tuned, and Happy Mother's Day!**


	7. Augustus' Trial

**Response Time: To VerucaBeyotch, Thank you for saying so! It is so comforting to know you are liking this! On with the story!**

 **Chapter 7: Augustus' Trial**

Augustus finally found the power source, but unfortunately, he was not alone. Guarding the door to the power source were around hundreds of small androids. Augustus panicking, yelled into the radio, "Layton, I may have a problem! There are tiny vicious robots guarding the door!" Layton glared at Violet, but she replied, "I swear I didn't know about this! But come to think of it, Clive built little prototypes, and mass-produced them when he got bored. I didn't think he would use them as guard dogs, I swear!" Layton said, "I believe you, but how do we deal with them?" Violet thought for a second then said, "They work as a collective. Destroy one, and the rest are weakened. Absorb their lasers, and then blast their heads." Augustus replied by saying, "Better get started, then. I'll guess I'll stomp on them." Violet then immediately yelled, "Wait! Don't do that!" Augustus tried to stomp on one, but it looked up and bit Augustus' foot. Violet said, "They have a fast reaction time, and sharp teeth, too. Stomping will not work on them."

Augustus then thought, _Maybe I'll rip one's head off, absorb the electricity, and electrocute them. It seems to work unnaturally well, for some reason. I think the author's a sadist. Wait, what's an author?_ Augustus carried out with his plan, and as he thought, it made quick work of the robots. Their only remained one, the one who bit him. It fired a laser, but Augustus absorbed it. He then yelled, "This is personal!" and blasted the robot to spare parts. He then entered the door to see the power source. It glowed a dark blue as it radiated powerful energy. Augustus walked slowly towards it, but he looked up to see a Guardian Android attached to the ceiling. It dropped down in front of Augustus and immediately slashed at him, knocking him backwards. Augustus dodged as best as he could, but the android was fast. It then shot lightning out of a cannon. Augustus absorbed it and fired back, but it backfired as the android reabsorbed it. "How is he reabsorbing it?" Augustus asked the radio. Layton gave Violet the radio, who replied, "That's it! It reabsorbs energy because the electricity powers it. Using the cannon drains power, but it can take it back!" Augustus asked, "Any ideas?" Violet said, "Absorb all of its energy, but don't fire back. It will shut down if it completely drains its battery cells. Then use the electricity to overload the power source." Augustus smiled and said, "Thanks, V." Augustus taunted the android, which made it fire high-voltage blasts. Augustus absorbed the full impact and continued to drain the android. It finally shut down and the android fell apart. Augustus overload the power source and then ran to the barrier to make sure his barrier was gone.

 **Hope you liked the chapter. Yes, I had the courage to break the fourth wall, and I'm proud of it! Next comes Veruca's barrier, so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	8. Veruca's Test

**Response Time: To VerucaBeyotch, thanks for saying so, but I am definitely a sadist. Charlie and the Altered Factory proves that. Just thinking of that story makes me remember the darkness leaking out of it. On with the story!**

 **Chapter: Veruca's Test**

Veruca was pleased that Augustus succeeded. She worried whether he could do it or not. She thought to herself, _I think about him a lot, don't I? And yet, I feel just fine being friends. I know it sounds like I'm friendzoning him, but I think I shouldn't make a move until I at least know how he feels. I'm not sure what that was meant to convey, however. Maybe it was a way the author was kind of saying whether the ship was going to happen or not. Wait, what's an author? Oh, never mind._

Veruca had finally arrived at the roof where the next power source. Unfortunately, there was a force field around the power core, and a key was needing to shut it down. She saw an elevator next to the power core, so she stepped in and went to the basement. Inside the basement was an underground coliseum, where there were androids watching and cheering. The Guardian Android stood in front of her. But this one looked different from the android Augustus fought. This one had a furnace in its body, and it had a red motif. It had flamethrowers in its arms, and had flame blades by its side. Veruca gulped with nervousness, as she slowly approached the android. The guardian reacted by slamming its body into Veruca, knocking her into a hard wall.

Veruca radioed in, "I may be in over my head here. I could use some help, Violet!" Violet replied back, "What is it using?" Veruca dodged a close-range flamethrower and yelled, "Fire!" Violet thought for a second, "I think its furnace might be a weak spot." Veruca fired several bullets, but the furnace shot flames and stopped the bullets in their tracks. "It didn't work, Violet!" Violet yelled back, "Well, obviously you need something more powerful!" Veruca then put on her sound gauntlets and fired a loud sound wave, cracking up the guardian. Violet said, "That's it! Change the frequency of the gauntlets to infrasound and let it hit hard! Aim at the furnace!" Veruca did as told, and the low frequency sound waves slowly pulled apart the android. The furnace inside was so heavily damaged, the flames then leaked out of the machine. With the fire burning up the robot, it finally gave in and was destroyed. Veruca cheered, grabbed the key off the android, and shut off the force field to the power core. She used her new infrasound technique to destroy the power core, making the next barrier shut off. Veruca said, "Thanks, V! Your way of thinking is so vicious and I love it!" With that, Veruca moved on to wait by the barrier room.

"Vicious V, huh?" Violet thought to herself. "Vicious Violet, perhaps?" Violet looked at Layton and said, "Hey Layton, can you get me a sewing kit? I need to fix this emblem." Layton nodded and went to look for a sewing kit while Violet considered the new name, **Vicious Violet**.

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter! Will Violet reconsider joining the good side? Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	9. Mike's Assessment

**Response Time: To VerucaBeyotch, you'll have to continue reading to find out. ;) To Sonny April, I'm just glad to see you back. I did take inspiration from video games. My passion for gaming allows me to use tons of fields of inspiration. It's a great fact we have video games today. I haven't played Donkey Kong 64, though. The series just isn't my cup of tea. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 9: Mike's Assessment**

Mike had learned of the success of Veruca and Augustus, and it motivated him to move forward with his own task. He thought to himself, _I'm so glad they succeeded. I'm proud to call them my friends. They really have been through a lot, especially Violet. I hope she'll join us. It's not the same without her. She's my best friend, and it sucks to not have her around. I still have Chuck to talk to, but I miss Violet. No offense to Chuck, but Violet just understands me more. That's why I hope they get together. I think they are perfect for each other, and having two friends that have an awesome bond is better than any TV show I've ever seen. I've never really felt this sentimental before. Is it because we're so close to the end? Or is it because I just miss having things the way it was? Either way, I want the author to stop writing out my thoughts because its making me feel too much, too fast! Wait, did I just say author? Is he seriously breaking the fourth wall for the third freaking time?_

Mike approached the power core and attempted to sneak up on it. He was about to break it, but the Guardian Android got the drop on him and pushed him away. "Oh come on!" He shouted, while raising his fists. "I was so close!" He then raised his lightning rods and fired electricity. But the android absorbed it and it went straight into the ground. "So you are using elements, eh? Augustus had lightning, Veruca had fire, and I have to deal with earth. Very well, have it your way." The android punched the ground and hundreds of small, jagged rocks flew straight towards Mike. Mike pulled out a energy sword, slowed down time, and slashed away every single rock without even trying. He flew forward, slipped into a portal, and came out behind the android, catching it off guard. He then slowed time again and went into a series of slashing combos at an impossible speed. The android barely seemed phased however, and started to trigger a powerful earthquake. Mike escaped into a portal, and jumped on top of its back. He then remembered the android was grounded from his lightning. So he pierced the back of the android, ripped the insulation off of the wires, and jumped off. He raised the lightning rods and punched the ground. The lightning traveled across the ground and reached the android, frying its circuits and rendering it destroyed.

Mike made quick work of the power core, knocking down his barrier. As he ran to the barrier room to catch up to the others, he thought to himself, _When this is over, I'm going to bring us all back to the way we were. I promise._

 **Thanks for reading, and I hoped** **you enjoyed the chapter. Charlie is up next, so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	10. Charlie's Challenge

**Response Time: To VerucaBeyotch, I am also a fan of the classics myself. The SNES was my favorite era, but I do have my love of several games. RPGS and Fighting Games are my forte, specifically Earthbound, Final Fantasy, Pokemon, King of Fighters, Skullgirls and Blazblue. Trust me when I say I wish there were more gamer girls like you where I'm from. Its lonely here. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 10: Charlie's Challenge**

Charlie approached his challenge with grace and elegance. He didn't want to fail his friends. He had learned that his colleagues had passed their tests, and he was dedicated to passing his. _I don't think I can do this, however,_ He thought to himself. _I've never been tested myself. If I think about it, when we were at the factory, everyone had a test. But their tests were rigged against them, while I didn't have a test at all. Sometimes I feel as if I didn't deserve the win I got. The others suffered because of me, because Wonka thought I was too good for them. But I didn't think that at all. I saw them as equals, especially Violet. She was always someone I thought would be a great person if she was just a little nicer. She has changed, but things caused her to fall down a wrong path and become a broken soul bent on revenge. But I still have faith that she can change. She just needs a second chance, something I doubt she ever got. In her mind, if she screwed up, her mother would think terrible things about her. Violet is far from worthless, as her mother would have her believe. She's dedicated, she's intelligent, she's beautiful, and I think I may be in lo-_

Just then, the Guardian Android came out of hiding and attacked Charlie. _Way to go, author. I was so distracted by my thoughts, I didn't even see the- did I just say author? I guess he needed one last gag at fourth-wall breaking. Wait, am I still talking about this author? What even is an author?_ The android sprayed a powerful blast of hot water, which caught Charlie off-guard and pushed him away, rather painfully, I might add. It tried to spray again, but Charlie used his green force field to block it completely. He then created a storm cloud above the android, but it cast a spell to destroy the cloud. "This one can cast magic too?" Charlie asked in shock. He regained his composure and said, "Very well, if it's a magic fight you want, it is what you'll get! But be careful what you wish for, because I will not let my comrades down!" Charlie used his wand to create a snake made out of lightning. It charged at the android, who tried to block it. The snake passed right through the android, damaging it. The android punched the ground and created a water tornado. Charlie countered it by using the vacuum tornado in his hat. It sucked away the tornado, allowing Charlie to counter by throwing a green ball of energy. It hit the android, and it seemed to slow it down, but the android knocked away the excess energy.

The guardian fired a blast of water, but Charlie covered himself with a discharge of electrical sparks. The sparks traveled on the water and electrocuted the android, destroying its water cannon. Charlie then flew to the top of the robot to finish it. He then said, "Ladies and Gentlemen! I will now make the robot disappear!" He created two mirrors on each side of the robot. The mirrors collided together, and when Charlie pulled them apart, the android was gone. "Thank you, everyone! You've been a lovely audience!" he said to himself. He destroyed the power core by sawing it in half, and the barrier went away. When he reconvened with his allies, all the barriers were down. They slowly entered in to confront the evil within...

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! What will happen now that they are headed towards Clive? Stay tuned, and have a great day!**


	11. The Scales Tip

**Important Note: I apologize that this chapter was not released yesterday. An error occurred regarding reviews. They are counted, but they don't show up. It was also really late, so I just didn't feel up to it. Now, this does not mean you shouldn't post reviews. I will now no longer delete the review notifications on my email. You can still post reviews, but expect them to not show up (At least until the problem is fixed. I sent an email to the support team yesterday, but no one has contacted back yet.) What I'm basically saying is to just do what you normally do, and the error will be eventually fixed. To VerucaBeyotch, I couldn't remember everything from your last review, but I do remember some. I am from Indianapolis, born and raised. It's very lonely here. And cold. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 11: The Scales Tip**

Charlie ran into Clive's chamber and pointed his wand, yelling, "It's over, Clive! You're done for!" Clive turned around, "I beg to differ, and I would be happy to send you off, but Violet is sadly gone at the moment." Charlie replied, "She's in a cell. She gave you up." Clive twitched a little, but still remained calm. He responded, "After everything I have done for her, and she betrays me? Highly doubtful. How do you know she didn't lure you into a trap?" Clive hit a switch, and several wires from all over the walls tied up the four heroes and zapped them mercilessly. "Are you certain she didn't lure you? She is the one in a cell, after all. Either way, it means nothing. I had prepared for this scenario. I was counting on you to destroy those barriers. Saved me the trouble of doing it myself. Observe as I begin the next phase of my plan." He hit another switch, and the earth began to shake. Massive rumbling was coming from the ground, and soon, the underground laboratory had moved above ground. The lab then formed into an airship and began to fly above London.

"I thought I'd spruce up a bit while I'm up here, and just wait to you meet the controller." A giant chair turned around, and Judge Moredock was the one driving the airship! "Wait a minute, the judge is here?" Mike asked in shock. A voice replied, "Of course Michael! You didn't think Phoenix would win, would you?" James Novak stood in front of them, carrying a rapier in his hand. "After all, with the law on our side, this has become bigger than you and me, hasn't it? But sadly, we must now tie up loose ends." Clive nodded and said to Moredock, "Judge, drop the pods." Moredock pressed the button and pods dropped out of the airship, constructed into androids, and began wreaking havoc on London. One of the pods hit the factory, knocked out Layton, and broke Violet's cell. It then turned on her as it began to attack her. She jumped out of the way and ran to try to revive Layton. "Wake up, Professor! We're in danger!" It was no use, as he was unconscious. She ran to her bag, threw a smoke bomb, and escaped into the factory with Layton. She tried to wake Layton again, but it wasn't working. Eventually, the android found Violet, but she was ready this time. She jumped on its back, pierced the control panel, and ripped out the wires. The robot exploded, knocking Violet backwards.

Violet took Layton to a bed to rest, and then pondered what she should do. "Clive turned on me, so my options are either to escape London, or fight. Charlie and the others are in trouble, and are now trapped. That means that there really is only one thing I can do. Clive is destroying the city, and my friends are in danger. At this point, I don't care if I end up in prison. I want my friends to be safe. This is my fault, and I have to make up for it. However, I refuse to let them pay for my mistakes." Violet put her bandana over her mouth, put on her spiky bracelet, and loaded her bag. The only new touch to her outfit was the fixed emblem, which now had the initials, **"VV"** on it. Violet then said, "Watch out, Clive. **Vicious Violet** is coming after you."

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! What do you think now that Violet is on the good side again? Again, I stress that everyone is still free to write reviews, but they won't show up until the error is fixed. I will still be responding to the reviews. One more chapter will be released, and then the finale will be here on Monday! Until then, have a great day!**


	12. Violet's Mission

**Response Time: The issue is still not fixed, but that is okay, as the finale is tomorrow anyway! To VerucaBeyotch, I've never been to Mississippi, but I have been near it. Winter is always my favorite season, so cold never bothers me. The weather is weird, though. We literally sit and stare at tornadoes like, "I welcome death." (That was a joke.) I'm not like other people, though. I'm generally considered the weird one. I used to be bullied a lot. I have friends, but I've only had one girlfriend. She had to leave, so we parted on good terms, but I'm very lonely at times. I guess I always just wanted to be "wanted," you know? On with the story!**

 **Chapter 12: Violet's Mission**

Violet ran out of the factory, saying, "Good thing Clive never knew about this." She went into a nearby alley and pressed a button. A brick wall opened up and a jetpack was inside. "I know it seems like a Deus Ex Machina, but I had this ahead of time, so get over it. Wait-who was I talking to?" She shook her head, strapped on the jetpack and flew to the airship in the clouds.

Clive saw Violet flying towards him in the cameras. He sat there, steaming like a crab. "How is she still alive? James, release the last Guardian." James pressed a button, and the Guardian came flying out onto the roof. "In the meantime," Clive muttered, "Let's shoot some holes in her ego." He fired several laser blasts that missed her and hit the town below. Violet reached in her bag and began throwing sticky bombs at the cannons. They detonated, eliminating the current threat. When she landed, the last Guardian Android stood before her. "A rooftop fight, eh?" Violet asked. "Good, "I've been wanting to use this for a long time." She put on the bladed gloves from the bank robbery and clenched her fists, which made the blades come out.

She ran at her signature superhuman speed and sliced at the android, but she barely put a dent in it. The android grabbed her and tried to throw her off the ship, but her blades ran right threw the arm, prompting it to drop her. Violet thought to herself, _This android must be reinforced, but only the weak points would be protected by reinforcement. I find the weakest spot, and I can break it._ She used a scanner to find the reinforced spots, and decide to go for the back. She jumped on its shoulders, placed a mine on its back, tied its legs up, and it fell on its back, detonating the mine. Violet jumped at the now-pierced armor and slashed open the wires. The Android blew up, which greatly angered Clive. "That does it!" he yelled, slamming his fist on his chair arm. "James, deal with her!" James nodded, pulled out his rapier, and grabbed a watch. He pressed a button and it transported him directly to Violet. He pointed his blade at her and said, "Violet, prepare yourself! Nothing personal."

Violet dashed at James, but he stopped her in her tracks. He turned around and said, "Is that your best? If not, give me your best shot." She rushed at him in multiple directions, but he spun in a circle, blocking every single attack Violet dealt. "You have no chance, you know." James said, "Nobody ever beats me." He grabbed Violet by her throat, lifting her up, and violently choking her as she gasped for breath. "Whether it's in a courtroom, on a battlefield, or even at the game of life. I always win." Violet, with a rasped voice, said, "I had that attitude once. It took away everything I had. Wonka didn't ruin me, I ruined myself. And I won't let people pay for my mistakes!" She took her arm and slashed at James' eye, blinding him. Violet got out of the chokehold, pointed to her left eye, and said, "Sucks to lose half of your vision, huh?" She charged at James and shoulder-tackled him, knocking him off of the ship. He had a parachute handy, unfortunately. But Violet was prepared. She waited a few minutes, then took aim. She threw a shuriken directly downward. Just as James was landing, the shuriken passed right through the strings of his parachute. He fell 10 feet right onto his back. Police were waiting for him, and they all stood over him, pointing guns at him. He dropped his sword, raised up his hands, and said, "Oh, great." Violet entered the ship through a hatch, and ran as fast as she could to confront Clive.

 **Hope you liked the chapter! The finale is tomorrow, so cross your fingers! Stay tuned, and have a great day!**

 **Edit: I am so sorry. Due to schedule conflict, the finale is on Tuesday instead. Again I apologize.**


	13. The Curtain Falls

**I am terribly sorry. Yesterday I had a conflicting schedule, so I was home really late. To make up for it, the finale is being released earlier than normal. Good news, by the way. The reviews came back!**

 **Response Time: To Guest, I know that's you, Sonny April! You can't fool me! But yes, it is kind of Violet's redemption story. You know how much I love the character. Also, no offence taken. To Linkwonka88, welcome back! And yes, I am an evil writer. I do it to torment you...hehehehehe! Just kidding. To VerucaBeyotch, I'm sorry we can't meet in person, but there are ways you can contact me. For starters, my profile has a link to my twitter page so you can follow me, and I can use that to give you my Facebook name and Skype name. Alternatively (if you're comfortable), you can make a separate review that tells me your twitter, Facebook, email or Skype name, and I will jot it down and delete it so no one else sees it. I may not be able to meet in person, but that's the alternative I can give. Either way is okay, just let me know which way you go, even if you opt for neither.**

 **On with the finale!**

 **Chapter 13: The Curtain Falls**

"Hello, Clive. Miss Me?" Violet asked with a smirk. Clive replied, "Hello, traitor. Interesting how you backstab your friends, and now you do it to me." Violet said, "Perhaps. I won't deny my mistakes, but I won't deny yours, either. But before we fight, I would like to say something." Clive sighed and responded, "I suppose you deserve that. You may speak freely." Violet turned to Charlie and said, "Charlie, I want you to know I care for you a lot. I think I may even be in love. For that reason, I can say to you that I didn't lead you guys into a trap." Charlie, still heavily bounded, said, "It's okay Violet. I think I'm in love too. I believe you with what you said." Violet looked up and asked, "You do?" Mike replied, "Of course he does. We all do. We all have forgiven you for everything. Best friends until the end, right Violet?" Violet nodded and said, "Best friends until the end." Clive then said, "That end may be coming very soon, you know." Violet angrily turned to him and said, "It's time to pay, Clive. Your inevitable defeat is coming for you." Clive smiled angrily and replied, "You seem to have forgotten what James once said, 'An evil genius may look like an innocent cat, but corner them and the claws come out.' Don't even try me." Violet rushed towards him, but Clive pressed a button on his remote and a laser from far away shot Violet with pinpoint accuracy. Violet lost her control and fell to the ground before even reaching Clive. Clive stood over her and deviously said, "Oh, Violet. What's the matter? Your inner ear losing its sense of balance? Oh wait, I forgot! You have a problem with your left ear, don't you? I should remember because I paid for that!"

Violet tried to escape Clive's laser beams as he continued taunting her, "I paid for your clothes, I provided you with food and a place to live, I paid for your numerous medical bills, and I even gave all that advanced technology! I even provided you with immunity for your various crimes! Even after I have done everything for you, you have the nerve to bite the hand that feeds you?" Violet replied, "I should have never helped you in the first place! I should have never listened to your lies." Clive then put on metallic gloves, a helmet, and metallic greaves. He then wired them together and said, "It's a bit late for that, isn't it?" Suddenly a wall exploded, and out came a heavily armored android being controlled by Clive.

Violet tried to slice it, but it was no use. The android punched her and knocked her back. She got up and was immediately hit by machine gun fire. Despite the gunfire being high-caliber, it didn't harm Violet in the slightest. Violet replied, "Did you forget about the operation you provided for me? You know as well as I that bullets can't harm me. You gave me heavy invulnerability, and I can use that against you!" She walked towards the android, and jumped over its punch. She landed on its back, attached at least three heavy-duty bombs, and managed to evade the explosion. The explosion force damaged it, but slightly. Violet was then flung back by a heavy kick. Violet got up to see the android rushing towards her. It rammed her into a wall, grabbed her, and threw her back.

Violet looked up to see Clive in front of her, angrily scowling at her, taunting, "You just don't learn, do you? You backstab people, and you make enemies that you shouldn't." Violet weakly said, "What do you care? You care nothing for me. You just used me like a tool." Violet was grabbed and squeezed by the android. She screamed in pain as she could feel her ribs cracking. The android slammed her onto the ground as Clive finally lost his self-control, "Maybe you haven't noticed Violet, but that is how the real world works!" The android slammed its fist on Violet. Clive continued, "The real world will crush you!" It slammed again, as Clive continued, "The real world will take everything from you!" It slammed once more. "The real world will make you feel worthless!" The android slammed again. "The real world will destroy your sanity, ruin your life, and then bury you!" The android slammed numerous times. "The real world will kill the ones you love, it will continue to be cruel to you, and it will punish the good while rewarding the evil! This forsaken world did all that to me, and it will do it to you and everyone else who is good until I finally destroy it!" The android slammed its fist on Violet one last time. Violet was now laying on her back, bruised, badly beaten, coughing up blood, and her voice and breath was rasping.

When Charlie saw Violet like this, something triggered in his mind. He grew incredibly angry, and he ripped through his bonds. He ran towards Clive and electrocuted his back. Clive shrieked in pain as he fell back, unconscious. Charlie freed Mike, Augustus, and Veruca and ran towards Violet to see her incredibly weak. Violet looked at him and weakly said, "Hey, handsome." Charlie smiled and looked up angrily. He moved to Moredock, who saw what happened and already surrendered. Charlie looked at him as Mike angrily said, "You're going to land this craft, do you hear me?" Moredock nervously nodded and began to land the airship. Charlie went back to Violet and said, "I'm here, Violet. Don't give up hope." "You either," Violet weakly replied, "Don't worry about me. I may be badly hurt, but I'm practically indestructible. Mike, what's the term for someone whose no longer human, and instead a mutant or superhuman?" Mike answered, "I believe the term you're looking for is metahuman." Violet replied, "That's the term. I'm a metahuman, and I no longer have the frailties most humans have. I'm going to be fine, but I hope you can accept that about me." Charlie replied, "Of course I can, Violet. I do care about you." They hugged, but Charlie said, "What do you mean, frailties?" Violet laughed and said, "I don't mean someone like you. And I believe we just had our first argument." Charlie asked, "First argument?" Violet said, "Of course. First argument as a couple, I mean. If that's okay with you." Charlie smiled and said, "Of course." They both smiled and hugged again.

Two hours later, Violet was being released from the hospital only to be greeted by Charlie, Mike, Veruca, Augustus, and even Layton. Layton said to her, "You were very brave, Violet. Thanks to you, London has avoided a disaster. I even got in touch with the new prosecutor. He is offering a deal. If you testify against Clive, James and Judge Moredock, all of your charges will be dropped." Violet sighed and said, "Thanks, but I don't think I dese-" but was interrupted by Charlie, who said, "She'll take the deal." Violet looked at Charlie, but Charlie said, "Violet, you've never had a second chance in your life. You made mistakes, but you can fix it. It's not too late to make the right choice. Take the second chance to make things right, and that you do deserve." Violet said, "But I-" and was interrupted by Mike this time, who replied, "Violet, you should listen to your boyfriend." Violet smiled and said, "Okay. I'll take the deal."

A few days after Violet testified, Clive, James, and Judge Moredock were convicted and sentenced to life in prison. Suddenly, a bank robbery was occurring in the financial district. Little did the robbers know that London was now protected by Vicious Violet(Violet), The Bouncer(Augustus), Charlie Kadabra(Charlie), Golden Girl(Veruca), and Minute Mike(Mike).

 **That's the finale! I enjoyed writing this story for you! I will be looking around the site, but I'm taking another break from writing stories. I probably won't be writing another story until I get another request. Don't be afraid to let me know what you thought of the story! To VerucaBeyotch, just another reminder to respond to what I said in the Response Time of this chapter. I also hope you enjoyed the entire journey this story has taken, as it was your request. I hope you all have a great day, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
